


Light Sleepers

by Avatar Maddhatter (mad_hatter_9306), mad_hatter_9306



Series: Zuko Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/Avatar%20Maddhatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Zuko and Sokka both have nightmares. And they both have remarkably similar ways of helping each other.Also titled "The Troubles of Learning Firebending," or "The Ways We're Alike."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	Light Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Zukka writing. I'm currently just the tiniest bit obsessed with the guy.

Everybody but Toph tried not to groan when three of their five tents went up in flames. "What? What's going on?" asked the blind girl, desperate to see.

"Uh... oops," said Aang sheepishly. I kinda... maybe... set some of our tents on fire? On accident?"

Katara sighed. Well, we can get some more in the next village we come to. In the meantime, though, Toph and Aang can earthbend their own tents. Sokka and I will take these two. And Zuko--" she shot him a murderous glare "--Zuko can sleep by the fire."

"Zuko doesn't have to sleep by the fire," said Aang reasonably. "I could earthbend him a tent, too. Or you could waterbend something, for you or for him."

"He could bunk with me," called Sokka from across camp.

Katara sighed again. "Fine. But I'm keeping my eyes on you, Zuko," she said menacingly. She almost seemed to want him to take notice of the fact that she had used the plural. That she had two working, functioning eyes, and both would constantly be trained on Zuko.

"I'll sleep with Sokka," the young firebender said quietly.

* * *

Sokka had been a light sleeper ever since the Fire Nation raids of his childhood. So when Zuko started moaning in his sleep, Sokka was instantly awake and alert. "Father, no! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" And tortured screaming, like on most nights.

Only Sokka had tried to ignore it most nights. He knew Katara and Toph did. And Aang was such a sound sleeper, Sokka doubted he ever heard Zuko scream like this. Right now, they didn't care. But Sokka did.

So he got up. He crawled next to Zuko and put his head in his lap. He rubbed Zuko's shoulder and ran a hand through his soft black hair. Suddenly, he started humming. He recognized it as a lullaby that his mother had sung to him and Katara when they were little and couldn't sleep. Sokka couldn't remember the words, but he hummed softly and rubbed Zuko. The older boy fell still, then silent. Pretty soon, Sokka fell asleep, too, with his fingers still tangled in Zuko's hair.

* * *

The next day, as they flew on Appa in search of the next village, town, or city, Zuko moved across the saddle so that he was sitting next to Sokka. "Thank you," he said awkwardly. "Umm... I mean... about last night."

"Oh, it was nothing," Sokka said, "I'm a light sleeper anyways."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Really. It's fine."

But Zuko still wanted to repay the favor.

* * *

He got his opportunity that night. They hadn't found any new tents, so Sokka and Zuko shared one again.

Sokka immediately curled up and fell asleep. Zuko was more than a little afraid of the nightmares that may or may not have beset him.

Suddenly Sokka began talking. He begged someone only he could see not to go. He told another ghost of his past that he didn't care about duty, "if it means that I lose you." His wild mutterings changed as his dreams and memories did. Then he stopped. He was quiet for a while. Zuko looked over at the sleeping boy. Sokka's shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Zuko inched toward him. Tentatively, he put Sokka's head in his lap. he stroked his hair and rubbed his shoulder, just like Sokka had done for him the night before. Then he haltingly started singing the lullaby that Sokka had sung. Zuko hadn't thought of it in a long time, but he was sure that his mother had sung the same lullaby. He stumbled through the words and tripped over the tune, but Sokka stopped crying. Zuko gently extracted himself and laid down. Soon, he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, nestled against the Water Tribe boy.


End file.
